User blog:Kuzz/The Pulse - Week 4/2015
Admin Kuzz here and I thought that now when everything here is settled with the Admin stuff right here, I thought that it would be a good initiative to create some sort of a weekly newsletter just to tell you guys what my plans are for the future of this Wiki! Restructuring So the first thing that is on my Agenda is to restructure the whole wiki. Now this is a really hard thing to process, mainly because first of all you need to research if everything is actually correct on the Wiki and I've already started to notice flaws here that I am very eager to have things corrected. Performance ratings The first issue here are the Performance ratings (PR). I am not sure how many people catched up with my discussion with Gihu83 the other day, but as I said on an earlier occasion, the Performance Rating doesn't work in the way that I assume that many people think here. As the stats are not locked to their performance upgrade, this means that the Performance rating on an upgrade can be different depending on what performance upgrades you already have. This means that the PR for your vehicle can be different if you have these performance parts instead of the other ones. And this is why PR upgrades will no longer be featured in the new Upgrades table that I've . Racing series Now what did anger me a little bit was that Racing series pages were actually present on Category pages instead of actual articles and this isn't really how things should be done since the Main content should always be on Articles instead of Category pages. What Category pages should contain is actually a short brief description on what is this Category page all about. This is also why I am in the middle of transferring the content from the Category pages to the Article pages at the moment. Now this is a very long and boring process to go through and I'm at about 15 series out 50-ish right now so I expect this transferral to be completed somewhere in March or April. I'll give you all the statuses about this project via The Pulse. Circuits This is something that I will as well be working on soon. The main layout that I'm currently considering for these pages can be found on my second main project World of Speed Wiki. Example page: Silverstone (somewhat-ish, as WoS =|= RR3 other rules applies here) New features Customization. If there's something I will be working hard on in the next upcoming weeks then it's going to be the customization features of this game. Vinyls, paints, rims and ride heights, you name it and we shall have it before the summer (hopefully) Maps. I'm going to roll out some nice maps that were integrated with Wikia's system via OpenStreetMap some months ago. User boxes. It will be a nice thing that you will be able to put on your User page so that we all can get to know ourselfs better. But this is really bottom priority at the moment since there a lot of things that need to be done before we can get through we with things like these. New rules? I'm currently planning to see if we can get some recognition from EA/Firemonkeys through their social medias like Facebook and Twitter but before we can do that, this place will need to have some rules. But this isn't something I will bring up right now but on a later point. It would be really bad if this was everything we would have to show them in regards with the current amount of content on our Wiki eh :I What else? Not much. This here would eventually be my little other corner where I get to say some stuff on my own that doesn't neccesary have to be RR3 releated stuff. Tweet of the Week This one goes to myself. KuzzTweet1504 Video of the Week Chemistry done right in the only right way that of course being in the MLG Way! KuzzVideo1504 DJ-Mix Just me doing some fun stuff. KuzzMix1504 Category:Blog posts